


Bonus Challenge Fills

by 221B_Marauder



Series: Kinkalot 2020 [15]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221B_Marauder/pseuds/221B_Marauder
Summary: A small collection of individual challenge fills. Each chapter is its own stand alone short story.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Kinkalot 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865590
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	1. Sex Magic

**Author's Note:**

> These were originally posted on LiveJournal and I'm bringing them here into my Kinkalot series.

Merlin was too busy grumbling to himself. How could the knights of Camelot be this willing to sacrifice their own lives.

"It's our sworn duty, Merlin," Elyan said as if he could read Merlin's thoughts.

Or maybe he'd just been grumbling it out loud and not so much to himself.

"Shut up," Merlin ordered him, too busy trying to keep his leg straight. "You have no room to talk. Those banshees said Royal blood, not noble blood. When Gwen finds out…"

Elyan groaned at the reminder and at Merlin's vicious twist of the stick at Elyan's broken leg.

"You used to be so gentle," Elyan complained.

"Well this is the reality. I don't have time to be gentle. I need to get to Arthur before he does something monumentally stupid."

"Like sacrifice himself?"

"Exactly."

He left Elyan there, hoping to send someone back to watch him while he fixed whatever Arthur had done this time.

When he came to their location he sighed.

There were the rest of the knights, staring at Arthur.

"Someone needs to watch Elyan."

He'd only gotten the words out before Percival was rushing past him.

That made him raise his brows. Because looking now it seemed as if Arthur was trying to goad his knights into stabbing him a little.

"Why don't you all go check on Elyan? I'll help Arthur."

The knights looked between themselves before taking off.

"What are you doing?" Arthur turned to him in irritation.

"Stopping you from doing something stupid. Again!"

"You heard them, Merlin. The curse would only be lifted when royal life was spilled with the thunder of blood. Gaius confirmed it. My blood will have to water this tree tonight or Camelot will be starved."

"Blood?" Merlin asked. "Why blood?"

Arthur scoffed, "What part of royal blood do you not understand?"

"Royal life," Merlin repeated.

"Yes! My life! Now, are you going to help me?"

"What? Help you end your life? You're stupider than you look."

"Merlin!"

"Alright!"

He stepped up towards Arthur, grabbing his hand holding Excalibur and guiding him to sheath it out of the way.

"We won't need a sword for this."

Arthur swallowed nervously. "What?"

"Think about it," Merlin ordered, running his hands over Arthur's shoulders now. "Royal life isn't meant to be literal. What else is there?" He asked, hands running down Arthur's chest and abdomen now, confusing the king with sensations from their bed out here in the open.

"I don't understand."

"Yes, you always were a bit slow."

Arthur opened his mouth to complain, moaning aloud instead as Merlin's hand smoothed further down to gently grab his crotch.

Arthur was still, gasping open mouthed before he was hitching his hips against the hand there. With the encouragement and a blink of a gold flash of his eyes, Arthur's trousers were a puddle against his boots.

He allowed Arthur to kiss him roughly, to guide his hand where and how he wanted it. It didn't take long for Arthur to release his sticky mess into his palm, a bite to his lip to stop any overly loud groan.

Merlin huffed a small laugh. Typical that Arthur would be embarrassed of being heard taking his pleasure.

Or maybe it's because he had intended to sacrifice himself.

He left Arthur to put himself together as he walked to the tree and knelt at its roots. It wasn't very magical from there after all until it.

He flicked his hand at the tree with a muffled splat and a bright light began at the roots to rush up the trunk and through the leaves.

It settled. A wind rustling the leaves. Bringing back the sound of nature that had been lost for the better part of a week.

"You were right?"

"Imagine that," Merlin said as he stood up.

"It's just… Well, this is the first time magic wanted something else other than my life."

"Interesting choice of words," Merlin turned to Arthur and cleaned his hand on the inside of his cloak.

"Did you…"

"Yes," Merlin challenged, "I did. Now let's go. I'm tired of being surrounded by idiots."


	2. Dirty Talk

“You’re a limber little slut,” Arthur gasped, letting Merlin’s legs fall from around his shoulders as he stared down at him.

His eyes were closed, taking in deep breaths as he tried to catch his breath back.

“Who knew your little cunt could take it? That you would beg to be used,” Arthur continued whispering filth into his ear before rolling Merlin onto his front.

“You want me to go deeper? To mark you?” He slid back into Merlin roughly.

“Make me miss your cock,” Merlin ordered breathlessly, bracing himself against Arthur’s next thrusts.


End file.
